No Talking
by Castlelover222
Summary: So we are changing this story to a different account as we continue... So this will be taken down within the day. I want to give our followers a chance to switching to following our other account. Follow us at RizzlesBeUs
1. Chapter 1

**_So this is the first time Echobeme and I have ever written anything like this. We hope you guys will like it. We will most likely be making this into a multi-chapter story, having a plot and following the girls through high school and the after math of this fic, but it hasn't been set in stone. _**

* * *

><p>It had been almost a month since Jane had been staying at Maura's house. Her parents were out if town and Maura's parents had left to Paris halfway through her stay. So they had the house to themselves. To say that both girls were disappointed that Jane's parents were coming home the next day is an understatement. Both girls had come to find that they grew fond of each other. And while Maura was more openly dropping hints, such as wearing sexy lingerie to bed each night, Jane was more reserved in her feelings. She wasn't sure what she was feeling, and that scared her. Every time she saw Maura come out of her closet wearing something sexy, like the black lace outfit she had on right now, Jane couldn't help but stare at Maura's curves and at how nicely, and snug it fit.<p>

The girls are sitting on Maura's bed watching a documentary on some big word that Jane doesn't know what it means or how to pronounce. All she can concentrate on is the way Maura is biting the tip of her finger nail, as she leans forward completely into what was playing on the TV. Jane had a feeling that Maura was doing all of this to get her attention, and she was right. Out of the corner of her eye Maura watched as Jane watch her and a sensation of want grew in the pit of her stomach.

Maura moves forward a grabs the remote, pressing the pause button, as she moves back against the beds headrest so that she is fully facing Jane. "So it's your last night here" Maura says breaking the silence.

"Yeah...it is" Jane mumbles looking away from Maura's wanting look.

"What do you want to do tonight?" Maura asked hoping she will say 'you'.

"Well...I'm kinda tired and my Ma will be here kinda early to pick me up so sleep I guess..." Jane had so badly wanted to say 'you' but she was to nervous looking at the sexy girl in front of her

"Oh" Maura said with disappointment. "It's only" Maura looks over at her alarm clock on her nightstand. "9:20. You want to go to sleep now?' Maura asked as she stood up and grabbed her robe and started to tie it around her body.

'Damn you Rizzoli. Man up' Jane thought to herself. "I mean...I guess we could stay up. What do you want to do or talk about? Cause I have no clue".

Maura looks over her shoulder to look back a Jane as she fastened her bow on her robe. "I have no clue either" Maura made a face as she walked back over to her bed and sat down. "Anything new?".

'Oh nothing. I've realized that I have feelings for im extremely sad you put a robe on' if only. "Nothing really. You?".

'Oh you know, sitting her all sexy for you and you seem to want me, but won't act on it'

"Just sitting on my bed talking to one of my friends" Maura said as she thought, 'god :I want you. Just...make the first move.

"Thats cool"

'Fuck it. I'll start the conversation!

"So I'm going to go out to on a limb and guess that you feel it too?" Maura said looking down at her bed sheet. Janes heart plummeted to her stomach, she blushed a deep red grasping a fist of sheet and playing with it

"Feel what exactly...". Maura looks up at Jane and glares. Silently asking her 'really?'

"Oh you know the awkward tension we have been sitting in since I paused the documentary."

Grasping at staws Jane asked still not looking qt Maura "So why did you pause the documentary? I was really enjoying learning about...that thing...at that place."

Maura smirks and trys to act serious "That thing? At that place? Where you even playing attention?"

"Well...I was kinda distracted by that outfit" Jane said breaking out of her insecurity shell a little.

"Really?" Maura asks, moving her hand to the bow and playing with it. "Do you want me to take my robe off?" Maura eyes her. "Or should I leave it on and start thedocumentary over again and this time you can pay attention?"

"Ummmm..." Jane stuttered, trying yet again to break more out of her shell. "Its getting kinda hot in here so you should probably take it off...You know...cause its hot." Maura tugs her bow on her robe, maintaining eye contact with Jane as she did it. As she finsihes she shrugs it off and let's it fall to the floor.

"Wow." All Jane could do is stare, she stared at the top of Maura's head and worked her way down with her eyes. She saw the way Maura's hair fell down in blonde waves down her front she skipped Maura's eyes and looked at her full pink lips, slightly open from breathing deeply. She trailed her eyes down Maura's neck and landed in her heaving chest, lingering on her soft, perky breasts. She moved her eyes further south, taking in her strong stomach, down to her thighs whick were tan and firm. Finally rising to meet Maura's eyes. "You're beautiful" she whispered.

Maura blushes as she looks down at her bed, "Thank you" Maura looked back up into Jane's eyes "You're beautiful too"

"Um Maura? What exactly is happening here?" Janes voice shook with her question. 'Damnit Rizzoli. Don't chicken out now'

"What does it look like?" Maura said as she inched closer to Jane. Moving her hand from holding onto the white sheet, to lightly rubbing Jane's knee. In a jolt of adrenaline, Jane grabs Maura around the waist and pins the smaller girl underneath her.

"Oh my god. I'm sorry." Jane says starting to get up.

"Wait" Maura places her hands on Jane's waist. When Jane stops protesting, Maura looks up. "I don't mind " she whispers before leaning forward and pressing her lips against Jane' was shocked to say the least. She had never done anything before. 'What if I mess up? How much tongue am I supposed to use? Am I supposed to use any tongue?' These were the questions buzzing in her head as she kissed Maura. Maura leans back from the kiss whispering "Just relax" before leaning back in and kissing Jane. Maura moves her hands from Jane's hips down to Jane's butt, lightly giving it a squezze, before running her touge along Jane's bottom lip. 'how am I supposed to relax when she's making my body feel like fire?!'

Jane tried to relax and just feel, and it made the experience a whole lot better. She granted the silent request and opened her mouth slightly, shivering in pleasure when she felt Maura's tounge slide into her mouth, and moaned as their tongues touched. Maura moaned and arched more into Jane getting as close to Jane as she could. Moving her hands up Jane's back, placing them there as she moved her legs to hook around Jane's calfs. Before Jane knew what was going on Maura flipped them over so that Jane was laying on her back, staring up at her with wide eyes.

"What the hell..." Jane said before she was stopped by Maura's eager lips.

"No talking" Maura said as she kissed Jane hard. Suddenly Maura stops kissing Jane. Trying to catch her breath, Maura looks down at Jane, "You're okay with this right?"

"No talking" Jane smirks before pulling Maura into a heated kiss. Jane's hands traveled up underneath Maura's lace top and softly scratch and Maura's back leaving slightly raised pink lines. Maura smiles into the kiss. Her hands reach back to grab Jane's hands from underneath her top. Lacing their hands together, Maura pulls her hands out from under her top and placed them up by Jane's head. Pinning her underneath her. Moving her left hand down the side of Jane's side, sliding her hand underneath Jane's shirt. Keeping her hand placed on Jane's stomach as she continued to attack Jane's neck with her mouth.

Having never really done anything before, Jane was more hesitant in her movements on Maura. Jane slowly wrapped her arms around Maura's waist and brought her lips to Maura's and kissed her slowly while Maura tried to deepen the kiss. Moving her hand up Jane's body Maura slowly drew patterns along her stomach as she swipes her tougue against Jane's lips silently asking for entrance. Jane pulled back, getting nervous.

"What are we doing Maur?" 'fuckin Rizzoli what the hell is wrong with you'

Maura grouns as Jane pulls her lips back, "We are doing whatever you want to do" Maura pulls her hand out from under Jane's shirt. "We can go all the way now," Moving off of Jane so that she can lean into her side, as she places her hand on Jane's cheek. "or we can just continue to makeout, or if you don't want to do either of those we can just pretend none of this happened, and just go back to being friends" Maura said looking into Jane's eyes. Her heart breaking as she says the last option.

Janes heart nearly broke at the sight in front of her, and before she knew what she was doing she sat up bringing Maura with her and kissed her full on the lips. Not waiting for acceptance, she pried Maura's mouth open and kissed her deeply as Janes hands wound themselves into Maura's hair. Maura moans at the studden moment from Jane. Lacing her hands together on Jane's backs.

Kissing Jane back before pulling back slightly and resting her head on Jane's forehead trying to get her breathing back to normal, before she whispers, "We..." Swallowing the lump in her throat, before starting her sentence again. "We don't have to Jane"

"I want to," Jane whispered seductively. "I have for a long time now. I've.." she paused kissing Maura's swollen lips. "Ive always been in love with you Maura. From the first moment I saw you I wanted you"

"Really?" Maura said pulling back to look into her eyes. "Because honestly if your just saying that to make me feel better for me basically attacking you. You don't have to" Jane kissed Maura again, but this time it was slow and gentle.

When she pulled back, she looked Maura in the eyes and didn't look away for a minute or two before she said "I want you. All of you. Now, and always. If you dont want to, we won't right now, but after getting all this off my chest, I know that I want you. And if you don't want to, I will wait as long as you need"

"I want you too" is all Maura said before forcefully pushing her lips to Jane's. Only bracking the kiss when she places her hands at the bottom of Jane's shirt and tugging it up the length of her body, and off of Jane before throwing it behind her somewhere. Pushing Jane back down, so that her back was laying on the mattress again. Pulling back to look into Jane's eyes. "I love you too"

"You do?" Jane asked, a lump in her throat. "Maura..." she whispered before pulling Maura back to her lips, grabbing at her ass. Maura nods her head, as she continues to kiss Jane. Running her hands along Jane's stomach up until her fingers run across the underside of Jane's breast, before going down to teasingly run her fingers around Jane's navel, to going back up repeating the process. Breaking her kiss from Jane, Maura trails her lips down Jane's face, to lock back on to her neck. Jane shivered and moaned, softly whispering "fuck Maur" then she grinded her hips into Maura's, moving her hands to take off Maura's lacey top. Maura pauses her attack on Jane's neck, allowing Jane to take off her lacey top, before she continued what she was doing. As her hand rounded Jane's navel and went up her side , Maura's hand cupped Jane's breast threw the fabric of her bra. Kissing her way down Jane's neck to her cleavge, before stopping to look up at Jane.

When Jane nodded her head in approval, she sat up looking Maura deep in the eyes. Without breaking contact, she slide her arms around her back and unclasped her bra, slowly letting it slide down her arms before tossing it to the floor with their shirts. Maura lightly pushed Jane's shoulders so that she was laying on the bed again. With out breaking eye contact with Jane, Maura placed her mouth on Jane's breast, lightly scraping her teeth across it, as her hand traveled to the other Jane's other breast.

Janes nipple instantly hardened under Maura's skilled mouth, bringing a moan from both of their lips. As Maura worked on Jane's breasts, Jane could feel herself growing wetter for Maura. She was so aroused she felt as if the slightest touch would push her over the edge. Maura switchs her mouth to Jane's other breast, and moves her hand as well. Hearing Jane's moans she presses her teeth little harder, getting the response she was hoping for when Jane arches her back, pushing her breast further into Maura's mouth. As Maura attacked Jane's breast with her hand and mouth, her free hand moves down to lay teasely at the top of Jane's pants. Running her hand across the fabric.

"Maura? Wait..." Jane says getting nervous again. Maura stops and looks up at Jane "I've never done anything before, "she continues, "with anyone. Ever. I've never had... "she waves her hand in between her an Maura "this"

Maura hesitates before saying, "Neither have I" Maura places a kiss between Jane's breast, before moving her mouth and hands away from Jane's body, "I don't mind if you want to stop. As I said before we don't need to do this now, I want you to be comfortable about having sex with me. I don't want you to feel pressured into it"

Jane sits up as well, saying "I don't feel pressured. I feel ready. Ive been waiting and dreaming of this for so long. I dont want to mess up. I want everything to be perfect, because you're perfect and you deserve someone who knows how to make you feel good" Jane nervously stammered, bitting her lip as she finished.

"I have been dreaming about this to. I don't want anyone but you, so its up to you. Do you want to continue?"

"Yes" Jane barely got out before she crashed her lips to Maura's. As they sit there making out, Jane takes off Maura's bra and throws it somewhere to the side of the room Maura moves her head back down to the top of Jane's pants, flicking the her finger expertly unbuttoning Jane's shorts. Sliding her fingers into her shorts, cupping Jane over her underwear.

Jane pushes herself more into Maura's hand and groans as loud as she ever has in her life, glad that no one is home. Maura smirks into Jane's mouth, before pulling away to say , "Someone enjoying themselves?"

"Dont stop. "Jane whimpers "Please" Maura pushes down on Jane's shoulders once again so that she was laying down on her back. Removing her hand from Jane's underwear and placing both hands on her hips, getting a pleading moan from Jane.

"Shhh, No talking" Maura said giving her one last peck on lips before kissing down Jane's face down, her neck to give each nipple a kiss, making Jane squirm as she kisses her navel, making Jane lift her hips up in the air. Taking the opportunity Maura quickly removes Jane's pants and underwear at the same time.

"For someone who says she hasn't done anything, you sure have a lot of skill im this department" Jane pants as Maura moves down Jane's body, spreading Jane's legs more open for her. Placing her hands on either of Jane's thighs. Looking down at Jane's center, quickly saying,

"I really like to read about the female body" before placing her mouth firmly on Jane's pussy.

Jane almost screamed as she threw her hands down at her sides and gripped the sheets, pushing herself more into Maura's face. She loved how Maura's tongue moved across her center. Starting from the top, Maura sucked on Jane's clit, before moving lower, tracing her tongue into Jane's slit and inside. Grinning into Jane, Maura placed her arm on top of Jane's waist so that Jane couldn't move away from her. Moving her tougue in and out of Jane one last time before moving her tougue out, and quickly replacing it with a finger. Pushing in as deep as she could. Jane almost came right there.

Jane gripped the sheets tighter as Maura worked her finger inside Jane and moved her mouth to Jane's clit, sucking and softly bitting it. All while Jane moved more and more underneath Maura's touch. Feeling Jane being close to the edge, Maura adds a second finger into Jane. Speeding up as she suck even harder on Jane's clit. She quickly added the third finger curling the fingers inside, and pushing as deep as she could go.

Pulling back from Jane, Maura whispers "Let go" before going back to attacking James clit. Not being able to take it anymore, Jane lets go, bucking wildly into Maura as she came, screaming Maura's name and a string of profanities. Maura doesn't stop the speed or the force of how her fingers went into Jane, prolonging her orgasm. As Jane comes down from her high, Maura slows down her fingers, until she comes to a complete stop, taking one last swipe at Jane's clit, Maura kisses up Jane's body, until she reaches her herself on Maura's tongue, Jane moans into Maura's mouth. "Alright. You're turn" Jane says flipping them so that Jane is now in top and in charge.

Jane starts by slowly removing the last of Maura's clothes, then she lays to that every inch of their bodies are touching, intertwining their legs as she begins to rock their hips together.

"Oh Jane" Maura moans placing her hands on Jane's head, forcing her head down so that she could place a passinate kiss to her lips Jane picks up the pace, and deepens the kiss, before moving her head to Maura's neck. She starts sucking hard on the skin at the side of her neck, leaving a mark for sure. Maura trys to sound angry by saying, "Don't give me hickys" but she was interrupted when Jane bits down harder. Doing the opposite of what Maura wanted, as Maura places her hand on Jane's head, pushing her more into her skin.

Laughing into Maura's neck, Jane rolls her hips faster and deeper into Maura and moves her hand down in between them, adding two fingers right away "Fuck" Maura said arching into Jane's fingers. "Don't stop, please don't stop" Maura moaned moving a hand so that she can grip onto her beds sheets.

Maura all but screams as she feels Jane's mouth on her. Arching her back, she moans, "Faster, harder, I'm almost there. Baby I'm almost there" Jane goes as fast and as hard as she can until Maura is screaming and moaning. As Maura climaxes, Jane doesn't slow her pace. She keeps going, just as Maura did for her. Maura arches her back as she orgasm screaming Jane's name as her body squeezing tight onto Jane's fingers.

* * *

><p><strong><em>So that's it for right now. We hope you enjoyed our first sexy fanfic. If you want us to continue, let us know, but we probably are going to continue anyway. Rate and Comment!<em>**


	2. SORRY!

I'm sooooooooooooooooo sorry to have to be that annoying author who sends out an authors note as a chapter update , but I need to. We are transferring this fic to our new account we just made. the name is RizzlesBeUs. So please follow us there, because we have decided we are going to continue this fic!


End file.
